Magical Charm
by Dragon's That Fly
Summary: The war has ended - at the Department Of Mysteries - and new things have begin within the Wizardning Community, especially, among the Hogwarts community. Carrie, Izzy, and Mione have returned for their sixth year, at Hogwarts; and there is a new teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Magical Charm

By: Dragon's That Fly

M&C

Chapter: One

Title: First

Rating: M

M&C

Disclaimer: I only own: Carolina (Carrie) Riddle; Michele Merrill; Isobel Jameson; the plot; and other unrecognizable characters from the world Harry Potter.

M&C

Author's Note: Tell me what you think, please.

M&C

There had been a lot of change within the Wizarding community. After the battle – at the Department of Mysteries – killing the Dark Lord Grindelwald; and imprisoning most of his followers; people's views of the 'Modern Age' began to transform. The social barriers that once defined Wizarding community seemed to fall away; and everyone seemed to mingle with everyone else – not matter the purity of your blood.

At Hogwarts a few of the professor left, either for a new start, or to retirement. There was no surprise, when we arrived, that we had a new Defence professor. The, reasonably, handsome middle-aged gentleman, calling himself Michele Merrill, was to be our new Defence professor. He was French, nonetheless; and seemed to have a great understand of … well, everything. The Ideal Man, in the humble opinion of the, modern, lady.

02nd of September '08

The first day of anything, in my opinion, was the beginning of a new chapter; therefore enabling to be whatever, or whoever, you wanted to be. Today was the first day, of classes, of 6th grade. The in between grade between OWLs, and NEWTs.

When I'd received my report; I'd - somehow with all the crap from 5th grade, and my social life - gotten Outstanding's (O's) for everything; which was _very_ gratifying.

M&C

Since I could remember I had never been much of a sleeper; I was up by 05h45; and, usually, down very late – at about 22h30, or 23h00.

I sat by the window watching the sun creep over the Scottish mountain range – seen from 6th grade girl's Gryffindor dormitory. I heard Mione stir; and turned to face her. "Good morning, sunshine." I smiled, softly.

"Hey." She rubbed her eyes, tiredly; and sat up. "I won't comment on the earliness of the hour, sunshine."  
"You know me _far_ too well." I smiled, amiably; flouncing through to the, adjacent, bathroom.

"You know I do," she called.

I washed my face, soothingly; and showered.

I sat down by the mirror – in the corner of the room; by the door. I smoothed eye-crème on, under my eyes; and face-crème, on my face. I applied, liquid, foundation on, smoothly. I lined my eyes with, soft-tipped, black pencil liner; tracing around the lines with black eye-shadow; and, gently, dabbed platinum eye-shadow, on the inner eye. With a nude lip. And pulled my hair into a, chic, high ponytail.

I dressed, in: a Vivienne Westwood Anglomania priestess (golden-and-silver)-metallic stretch-jersey top; 7 For All Mankind mid-rise denim skinny jeans; Christian Louboutin alti 160 spiked (silver)-metallic leather pumps; and a DKNY black leather tote.

Great Hall

"Dad was, just, saying last night; how Michele Merrill is a, excessively, knowledgeable man."

"How delightful." I smiled, softly. Last night I had heard nothing but 'Prof. Merrill this' and 'Prof. Merrill that'; and, needless to say, I was having 'Prof. Merton talk' coming out of my ears, by the galleon.

Harry caught my drift, rather quickly; and smiled, "Maybe you should come to Chelsea with us, one weekend?"

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Dad would be delighted; and he said you _must_ come see him sometime."

"Like I have all the time in the world, at my disposal, Harry darling."

"True; but I think he gets lonely."

"Really now?" My voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Ladies first."

"You're such a sweetheart." I smiled.

M&C

Tuesday Timetable: Charms, double Free; Potions; break; Transfiguration; Arithmancy; and double Defence.

M&C

"C'mon, Carrie." I stuffed the letter from Tom, in my journal; and left with everyone in 6th grade Charms.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Prof. Flitwick," we greeted in unison.

"Today we shall be working on a new Charm. Can any of you tell me the alternative for the charm _Wingardium Leviosa_?" I raised my hand. "Miss Riddle?"

"In what context, sir. For inanimate objects, or animate objects?"

"Animate objects, Miss Riddle."

"_Levicorpus_."

"10 points to Gryffindor. Indeed, Miss Riddle, the charm _Levicorpus_ is used for animate objects. Now I want you in pairs; and I want you working on this charm. Begin."

M&C

The day was, _finally_, coming to an end; and I had a monster of a headache. We arrived at the Defence classroom; and waited for the new professor. "I wonder what demon consumed him." I said, softly; to Izzy.

"Most likely the devils in the walls." Harry snickered; as Izzy quotes Sirius' words from 4th grade, 'the devils are inside the walls'.

"What devils, Miss Jameson."

"Oh, professor!" Izzy, and I, clapped our hands over our mouths; flicking our ponytails, simultaneously.

"Good afternoon, guys. I'll, just, do the register at the door; so we can begin immediately. Seamus."

"Present, professor."

He went through everyone then came to Parvati. "Carolina."

"Here, professor." I smiled, openly; and flicked my ponytail; making Harry hid a laugh, through a cough.

"Welcome to the lesson." He, swiftly, took my hand; in a, firm, handshake.

"Thank you, professor."


	2. Chapter 2

Magical Charm

By: Dragon's That Fly

M&C

Chapter: Two

Title: Meeting (with you)

Rating: M

M&C

Disclaimer: I only own: Carolina (Carrie) Riddle; Michele Merrill; Isobel Jameson; the plot; and other unrecognizable characters from the world Harry Potter.

M&C

Author's Note: Tell me what you think, please.

M&C

Two weeks had passed at Hogwarts; and things were, generally, quite nice. Everyone, still, had their clichés; but it was acceptable to socialize with those of other houses. The hostility seemed to dissipate between Harry, and Draco, so know we have a, considerably, larger group.

The weather, during the two weeks, had change, significantly, from the first few days of sunshine, the rain, and wind, had returned – in, typical, English fashion.

Like today for example – it was pouring with rain. And I had a meeting with Prof. Merton, about Merlin alone knows. I was his top student; it was, utterly, illogical.

15th of September '08

I rubbed my eyes, sleepily; and stretched. I looked out at the, still dark, Scottish mountains; and sighed – 'Always the early bird,' I thought. I climbed out of bed; and padded over to my book, on the dresser – _The Tale For Two _by Fate Oracle. It was an interesting novel; through I wouldn't recommend to those who weren't _avid_ readers – like Mione, and I. the novel was based in magical France, about the trials, and tribulations, of student-teacher relationships. She was the daughter of a, local, Auror; and he was her Arithmancy professor – who'd been so since her arrival at Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. I flipped to chapter seven. _Aimee_ (the student) had, just, returned from her Christmas holiday, in Toulouse.

The day, outside, began to dawn; and I looked up as the night faded into the day. I placed my book, on the window sill; and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face, relaxingly; and showered, washing my hair.

I walked through to the dresser, by the mirror. I dabbed, then smoothed, eye-crème, under my eyes; and face-crème, on my face. I smoothed, liquid, foundation on, carefully. I lined my eyes with a black pencil about a centimetre away from the outer corner; filling the lid with black eye-shadow, to the crease; and brushing smoky shadow on the outer corner. With a, soft, pink lip. And pulled my hair into an, workable, low ponytail.

I dressed, in: a One Vintage Samantha white-and-black-and-pink tunic; Current/Elliott The Stiletto polka-dot cropped low-rise purple skinny jeans; Christian Louboutin Lipsinka 120 pin-heeled (silver)-python pumps; and a DKNY textured-leather crème-coloured shoulder bag.

Great Hall

"Good morning, Carolina." I flicked my ponytail over one shoulder; and smiled, graciously, at Prof. Michele – as Drake, and Harry, had named him.

"Good morning, professor."

"I do hope you remember you have that appointment with me, this afternoon."

"Of course, professor." I smiled, politely. 'How could forget.'

I took a seat between Mione, and Izzy. "Hey."

"Where did you go?"

"The library. I was looking for something."

"As usual." Harry laughed.

After School

I left my handbag, in the dorm; but took my book. I was going to finish it today; and return it, by dinner. I was on chapter 15; and _Jean-Carlo_ (the professor) had just proposed; and _Aimee_ had passed out.

I made it to the Defence classroom; and knocked. No answer. I waited three minutes; and knocked. Still, no answer. I turned the door handle. No one. 'Bad luck'. I walked into the deserted classroom; and took a seat, near Prof. Michele's desk. I opened the book to page 105; and began to read. I didn't notice, or heard, the figure that entered. "Entrancing isn't it?"

"Professor!"

"I'm sorry I'm late; Tobias caught up with me."

"Not at all. I near finished my book."

"What do you think?"

"Strangely enough, _he_ reminds me of you."

"Me?"

"I know. The way he comes across I have this picture of you."

"Reckless; free-spirited; and, decidedly, good humoured?"

"Yeah. Perhaps it's the way you come across; you have this err – spirit about you. But enough about the irrelevant; I want this book finished by dinner, so um, shall we?"

"Excellent. Coffee?"

"No."

"Of course. Though you will succumb one day."

"What wicked man, you are."

"And what, Carolina, do you call an immoral man?"

"A man who admired virtue."

"And a corrupted woman?"

"A woman every man _does _not tired of."

"How harsh you are."

"It's fact."

"Just like Tobias."

"I am nothing of the kind, Prof. Merrill."

"Of course not, Miss Riddle. Have a seat, darling."

"When shall tuition begin, professor?"

"A week from today, darling."

"Deal."

"You know I'm doing this for your own good – just honing the talent that already exists."

"I believe you. Thank you, professor, for you time."

"Don't say the word, _sweet_ Carolina. And here, when you're done by this evening with _The Tale For Two_; here's the sequel; you'll adore it."

"I'll take you word for it."


	3. Chapter 3

Magical Charm

By: Dragon's That Fly

M&C

Chapter: Three

Title: Dancing (in the dark)

Rating: M

M&C

Disclaimer: I only own: Carolina (Carrie) Riddle; Michele Merrill; Isobel Jameson; the plot; and other unrecognizable characters from the world Harry Potter.

M&C

Author's Note: Tell me what you think, please.

M&C

In truth … Michele, and I – from the beginning – had never had that, finely strung, student-teacher relationship; there was, always, a - a certain, element of fun between us. It was a game, between us; and, Merlin on high, I loved it. A bit like … _Jean-Carlo_ and _Aimee_ pairing, before the, explosive, sex began. A compliment here; a flirtatious remark there; a lecherous comment fitted in somewhere.

22nd of September '08

Today was the beginning of my tuition with Prof. Michele; and I was, completely, and utterly, excited about the whole affair. Last night I had finished _The Searching_ by Fate Oracle. I hadn't slept a wink last night, from excitement; and as dawn broke, I was at the window sill, looking over the Black Lake. I closed my eyes; and let my mind run. I needed to get some grounding, before I went to Michele, first for Defence, then for tuition. I let my mind go back to the beginning of term, where I'd first seen Michele Merton, in all his glory; then my mind went to the first Defence class, and that, undeniable, humour about him; then the first time we were alone, last week, and that constant playfulness between us. I sighed; this was going to be different; very, _very_, different.

I walked into the bathroom. I washed my face, soothingly; then showered, washing my hair.

I walked back into the dorm; and sat by the dresser. I smoothed eye-crème; then face-crème, on. Then applied, liquid, foundation on, smoothly. I lined my eyes ending the liner in a triangle, or 'V' shape, at the outer corner; brushing black shadow over the lines drawn; and a whisper of black mascara. With a red lip. And left my hair down, over my shoulder, with a side parting.

I dressed, in: a One Vintage Madyson black-and-pink top; Current/Elliott The Stiletto tie dye-print cropped mid-rise black-and-pink skinny jeans; Dolce & Gabbana crystal-embellished stain pink pumps; and a Gucci designer-embossed beige leather tote.

Great Hall

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"What a wonderful mood _you_ are in, today."

"You would be too if you hadn't had a nights' sleep."

"Merlin alone knows what _you_ were doing."

"How flattering, professor."

"They say it is my enthralling attraction."

"'They' being?"

"Undoubtedly pleasant. See you."

"Of course."

He picked up his pace; as I was accosted by Harry. "Morning."

"Hey."

"What did Prof. Michele want?"

"Just being his _charming_ self, is all."

"Lovely."

"Tell me about it."

Defence Against The Dark Arts class

"Good day, guys."

"Prof. Merrill," we greeted, in unison.

"Seamus?"

"Here."

… "Carolina?"

"Present, professor."

"That you are. Good day." He took my hand, swiftly.

"Good day, professor." He smiled, lazily; and let me in.

After school

My last lessons were both Frees so I was in the library looking for something new to read. I found a book titled _Immoral Honesty_ by Adriana Bern.

"Hello Madam Pince."

"Carrie dear."

"Can I take this, please."

"The bug bit you, dear."

"Indeed. I think _The Tale For Two _was, merely, fascination; but Prof. Merrill leant me _The Searching_; and I somehow got addicted."

"Terrible sweet Prof. Merrill is, is he not?"

"Quite, Ma'am."

"I told you, dear, it's Irma."

"I'm sorry. Thank you, Irma."

"Have a nice afternoon, Carrie."

I made my way to the Defence classroom. I walked into the, deserted, classroom; and up to Michele's office. I knocked.

"Come." Something about his voice scared me; it wasn't as light-hearted as usual. I walked into the office; and found Michele gazing out the window.

"Hey."

"Carolina."

"I dropped in at the library."

"Addicted, are we?" There was a darkness to his eyes; but the joke was there.

"Something like that. Let's begin.

"Come sit."

"Excuse me?"

"Come sit." He touched the seat before him.

"Fine." Eyeing him, sceptically.

"Close your eyes." I complied. "Now I want you to take yourself something calm. I need this place to consume you. Let it fill your mind. Let it fill your senses. I want you to feel it. Breath it. Live it. Now … I want you to imagine your dancing. I want you to image the ideal partner. The ideal music. The Ideal. I want you to stand. Carry on breathing. May I?" I felt his hands on my hips; and mine placed on his. "The tango. Sexy. Erotic. Sensuous. Feel it. Breathe it. Live it." My back came in contact with his front; and he rolled our hips, as if they were one. "Do you feel it?"

"Ah-ha," I said, breathlessly.

"Good girl."

"That. My darling Carolina. Is Magic, for you; raw, and untainted. That's all for today."


	4. Chapter 4

Magical Charm

By: Dragon's That Fly

M&C

Chapter: Four

Title: One

Rating: M

M&C

Disclaimer: I only own: Carolina (Carrie) Riddle; Michele Merrill; Isobel Jameson; the plot; and other unrecognizable characters from the world Harry Potter.

M&C

Author's Note: Tell me what you think, please.

M&C

Weeks rolled into the first month at Hogwarts. I continued on with my Magical Power training, with Michele; and things were getting more intense between us – not in a bad way, mind you, but our easy-come-easy-go friendship; was becoming more trying as the days rolled on. There was still that playfulness in our interactions; but now it felt more real, not _just_ a game anymore, it felt like something new. Something exciting. Something … undeniably, sensuous.

02nd of October '08

I woke just as Mione alarm went off; and fell, gracelessly, out of bed. I rubbed my forehead, where I'd landed; and dashed into the bathroom. I hated the rush, in the morning – once everyone was awake.

I washed my face, relaxingly; and showered.

I walked back into the room; as Izzy, and Pav, woke. "Hey."

"Hello." They smiled, dreamily.

I sat down near the dresser. I dotted, then smoothed, eye-crème, under my eyes; and face-crème, on my face. I smoothed, liquid, foundation on, smoothly. I lined my eyes with, soft-tipped, black pencil liner; tracing around the lines with black eye-shadow; gently, dabbing platinum shadow on my inner corners. With a nude lip. And, elegantly, twirled my hair into a half-up half-down updo.

I dressed, in: a Donna Karan twisted stretch-jersey grey top; Current/Elliott The Stiletto cropped printed low-rise pink-and-crème skinny jeans; Dolce & Gabbana sequined leather platform blue-and-silver pumps; Bottega Veneta intrecciato-panelled white leather shoulder bag.

Great Hall

"Hey, Carrie."

"Hi, Toni." I smiled, amiably, at Michele's youngest son.

"Going to see dad today?"

"I see him everyday, darling."

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, Carrie."

"Hi, No."

"Hi, Toni."

"Hello."

"See you guys later?"

"Sure thing; we'll pop to see dad, after your lesson." No confirmed.

"Great. That might induce me to stay for a cuppa, with you dad."

"Dad's told us about your refusal to have coffee with him."

"Has he now?" I laughed, merrily. "I'll see you guys, later."

Defence Against The dark Arts class

I flew down at the Defence corridor, as if the devil was on my tail; and knocked, loudly, at the Defence classroom door. "Finally. Isobel through you'd been eaten by something."

"Of course she would. I was in the library."

"Where else would you be?"

"Don't." I wasn't in the friendliest of moods; since I'd crashed in the library, and was woken, by a very anxious, Irma Pince.

"Such a wonderful mood." I rolled my eyes; and entered the class.

"Now that everyone has arrived," Michele began; giving me a, pointed, look; "Let us begin. This week we shall be focusing in non-verbal jinxes. You should pair up; and begin the, simple, jinxes on page 45. Begin."

After School

For the last lesson on Thursday I had Herbology, in Greenhouse 6. I trekked back up to the school; with Izzy; and we walked, slowly, up to the common room. I threw my handbag on my bed; and walked down the Defence classroom.

I walked into the classroom; up the stairs to the office, when I heard voices – "It won't hurt for one dinner."

"I'm busy, Faye. I have job; speaking of which, I have a student coming in, round about now. If you'll excuse me. You should just take the boys; and I'll get them on Sunday."

"Fine. You can't blame me for trying."

"Of course. Now, please. The boys are either in Gryffindor common room, or the library."

I chose that moment to knock. "Come." I opened the door; and smiled, softly, at Michele, and his guest 'Faye'. "Carolina."

"Sorry I'm late."

"You're _actually_ on time."

"My iPhone's fast."

"Of course it is."

"So you're the _infamous_ Carolina Riddle."

"Not so _infamous_, but yes." Offering her my hand.

"Faye Grant."

"Pleasure."

"If you'll excuse us, Faye."

"Of course, Michele. Miss Riddle."

"Mrs. Grant." I smiled a, sickly sweet, smile. She turned, in a huff; and left the room.

"I wander what side of the bed she woke up on?"

"Merlin alone knows."

"C'mon."

Gryffindor common room

I found the girls reading Witch Weekly; and took a seat by them. "So." Izzy sat up, straight; and grinned. "I met the boys' mother today."

"Mother?"

"Michele's ex-wife, Mione."

"I know what you mean. What happened?"

"There's a, _serious_, twig stuck up her arse."

Izzy doubled over laughing. "Only you'd say that, Carrie."


	5. Chapter 5

Magical Charm

By: Dragon's That Fly

M&C

Chapter: Five

Title: Playing Fire With Fire

Rating: M

M&C

Disclaimer: I only own: Carolina (Carrie) Riddle; Michele Merrill; Isobel Jameson; the plot; and other unrecognizable characters from the world Harry Potter.

M&C

Author's Note: Tell me what you think, please.

M&C

My 'irritation' with Faye Grant continued. I'd told the girls about her; and they, thoroughly, disagreed with her person, and her bitchiness towards me, when Michele, and I, had bantered. They too felt my 'itch' – which said something.

22nd of October '08

Today marked one month of tuition with Michele; and when I woke there was something not 100% with me. I rubbed my eyes; ridding my mind of the, mental, cobwebs; and stretched. I sat up, slowly; looking about the dorm. All the girls were, sound, asleep. It was early – as usual. I walked over to the window seat; and took the book Michele leant me, _Amour_ by Camilla Dan. I climbed back into bed; and took off whence I'd left off, page 54. The story was set during the first rise of Grindelwald; where there was an, extremely, strong sense of prejudice; and the love between a pureblood, and a half-blood.

I wait until there was enough light to move around the dorm, quietly, in; and padded into the bathroom. I washed my face, soothingly; and showered.

I sat down my the mirror, in my bathrobe. I dabbed, then smoothed, eye-crème, under my eyes; and face-crème, on my face. I put, liquid, foundation on, carefully. I lined my eyes with black pencil just away from the outer corner; filling the lids with black shadow, to the crease; brushing smoky shadow onto the outer corners. With a, soft, pink lip. And left my curls down, over both shoulder, with a side fringe.

I dressed, in: a Donna Karan open-knit ribbon-jersey tunic black top; Burberry Brit mid-rise red skinny jeans; Dolce & Gabbana Mary-Jane leather crème pumps; Gucci Marrakech zebra-print(-and-crème) calf hair tote.

Great Hall

I sat down between Mione, and Izzy. "Good morning." I greeted, softly.

"Morning." They knew not to ask about where I'd been, seeing they knew. They could see the corner of my latest obsession peeking out my handbag.

"Anything new," Mione asked?

"Mental Change while training for your Animagus form, to strength your Magical Power. Michele recommended it."

"He recommends you an, awful, lot, does he not?" Harry smiled, feigning innocence.

"I don't mind. It's entertaining."

"Of course." Ron drawled; and I rolled my eyes. I flipped open _Amour_; magically, buttering a piece of toast; and began munching, idly, on the piece. "L'amour. How romantic."

"Let me guess … Michel recommended it?"

"He leant it to me."

"Ooh la-la."

"Guys." I gave them, both, stern, looks; and continued to read. We left the Great Hall, chatting about everything, and nothing.

Defence Against The Dark Arts class

Izzy, and I, came to the Defence classroom; and found the class, still, assembled outside. I ran my fingers through my curls; and sighed. I looked at my iPhone – it was 09h23. 'Merlin alone knows where he could be'. I threw my iPhone into my handbag; and opened my book. "Someone's doing a Granger on us, Harry." Drake drawled, amusingly.

"It's a book Prof. Michele leant her; and she has another _recommended_ by Prof. Michele."

"My, my, we have a _serious_ case of Granger."

"Seriously boys; just because you don't appreciate, light, reading."

"Light, you call you."

"Whatever."

"Draco, my boy, are you tormenting, dear Carolina?"

"No, professor."

"Good. We wouldn't want to get Carolina upset; she's not the most charming of people when upset."

'You'd know all about it, wouldn't you?'

"Seamus?"

"Sir."

… "Carolina?"

"Present."

"Maybe we should give that a break, my dear. You can collect it when the lesson ends." I glared at him; and walked into the classroom.

After School

I walked up from Potions, to the common room. I left my handbag, in the dorm; and walked down the Defence classroom. I walked into the classroom; and up to Michele's office. I knocked. "Come." I walked in. "Hello."

"Hey. This belongs to you."

"Thanks. Couldn't put it down, could you?"

"It's a sin, like dark chocolate."

"I could think of a few other things that are more sinful than dark chocolate."

"I'm sure you could. C'mon."

"Always the workaholic. Did you get it?"

"I'm half way."

"Trojan."

"I wonder where I get it from; hanging around with you, everyday."

"Merlin alone knows, darling."

"Coffee." I was, completely, drained.

"Yeah. I need it."

"C'mon through; and I'll start it up."

"Such a muggle." I giggled.

"Habitual, darling." He set the coffee up; and came to sit down. He placed his hand, gently, on my thigh; and smiled. "Hey." He tilted his head to one side; and smiled.

"Hello."

"I have a confession."

"My, my, so my calculations were correct," I joked, softly.

"Perhaps." He, gently, stroked my cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"Michele -"

"No." He shook his head. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I could never."

"Then?"

"Faye."

"I don't belong to her, Carolina."

"No. You're your own man; that's what I love about you."

"I am no longer. My body. My heart. My soul. They are no longer my own." He traced my lips. "They belong to you, my darling. Merlin alone knows how I've dreamt of you; needless to say, it was never appropriate. Say something." I sniffed, softly. "You're crying. I'm s-"

"No. Because the thing is, Michele, I am no longer my own person, either; I belong to you. Take me; and keep me safe."

"Always, darling." He kissed my lips, passionately; and I kissed him back – playing fire with fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Magical Charm

By: Dragon's That Fly

M&C

Chapter: Six

Title: Cross Roads

Rating: M

M&C

Disclaimer: I only own: Carolina (Carrie) Riddle; Michele Merrill; Isobel Jameson; the plot; and other unrecognizable characters from the world Harry Potter.

M&C

Author's Note: Tell me what you think, please.

M&C

It had one month, and five days, since Michele and I had begun our relationship; and, Merlin on high, it was intense. Within the first two weeks we'd 'done the deed'; and were doing it, practically, every moment we were alone – up against the wall; on his desk; even in a, spare, classroom.

27th of November '08

Today was my birthday – and I had classes. Last night had been the second night, this week, that I'd stayed with Michele, after dinner; and _dot, dot, dot_ had occurred, twice.

I rolled onto my side; and stretched – well … as much as I could, being in Michele's arms. It was, still, dark outside. My eyes fluttered open; and Michele – who was, sound, asleep. I rubbed my eyes, softly. "Morning," he said, sleepily; ruffling his, salt-and-pepper coloured, hair.

"Hey." I smiled, softly; a giggling.

"What's the joke, darling?"

"You're so cute when you're half awake."

"I'm heart broken."

"You're just different; when you're on the verge of waking up."

"Happy birthday." He, gently, kissed my lips.

"Hmm." I, gently, stroked his cheek. He flipped me onto my back; with him on top. "You _always_ have to be in control."

"That comes with being a teacher, darling. The love of control."

"Or maybe it's just you being all manly."

"Perhaps." Devouring my lips. He, leisurely, ran his hands up and down my body. "Look at me, babe." Me detached his mouth from mine; and gazed, into my eyes. "So beautiful." I wound my legs around his waist; and scratched my nails down his back, which was bound to leave scratch marks, fro days. "So pure." He stilled his movement. "All mine." Naturally Michele wasn't a possessive person; but within the confines of our, physical, relationship you'd think he was the devil, himself, come to rob me of my innocence. "Beautiful."

"Hmm," I hummed; unable to formulate words.

"Say something, babe."

"I belong to you."

"Good girl." His pace increased; throwing us, both, over the edge. He lay his head on my chest; and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, also, babe."

The light had, just, begun to come into the room; and I smiled. "Rise and shine, handsome." He reached over to his bedside table; and took his glasses.

"Hey."

"C'mon. We have classes."

"That we do."

I walked into his bathroom. I washed my face, relaxingly; and showered.

I walked to his table, and sat down. I smoothed eye-crème, under my eyes; and face-crème, on my face. I put, liquid, foundation on, smoothly. Then lined my eyes with a black pencil; filling the lids with black eye-shadow , to the crease; brushing smoky shadow onto the outer corners. With a, soft, pink lip. And put my hair into a, stylish, side plait.

I dressed, in: a Donna Karan draped stretch-jersey little-black-dress; Spanx tight end high-waisted black tights; Versus décolleté black patent-leather and mesh pumps; and a Gucci Marrakech black leather hobo bag.

I walked into the 'living space'; and kissed Michele's cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, darling. Have a good day."

"Merlin, Michele, we sound like an, old, married couple."

"Oh yeah? Have fun, babe."

"And you."

Great Hall

I sat down next to Harry; who grinned, happily. "Good morning?"

"Hello." He raised a, typical, Tobias eyebrow; clearing, sensing my refusal to his question.  
"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Your presents will be with um … lover-boy."

"Thanks. You shouldn't have."

"Of course not." He shook his head, as if I was the crazy one. "And, speaking of which, here comes lover-boy."

"Harry. Harry. Harry." I smiled, softly, at my best, guy, mate.

After School

The door to the Defence classroom was wide open; and the smell of _her_ perfume was everywhere. 'Welcome back, Carrie,' a dark voice, said inside my head. I strut, purposely, up the office; and walked in, not bothering with knocking. "Hey! Oh! -" Playfully, clapping my hand over my mouth. "How lovely to see you, Mrs. Grant."

"Miss Riddle."

"How was your day?" Totally, ignoring her.

"Good. And you, being the birthday-girl?"

"I could think of _many_ things that would make me feel _mush_ better. The boys have just gone up to the common room, Mrs. Grant."

"Oh."

"I was thinking, Mike, maybe we could do some work, later."

"Aren't you in a vicious mood, today, darling?"

"Maybe. Let's put that theory to the test, shall we?"

"Michele Merrill!"

"What?"

"You. You, good-for-nothing, slutty, whorish, chit; I bet your father would be horrified to hear of this, little, _sick_, act of yours."

"Daddy already knows."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you're a slut; going after a married man."

"Divorced. Mrs. Grant. Understand this: Michele doesn't belong to you; he is his own man, free to date whom he likes. You do not govern who he sees; and what he does with them. Now … if you'll excuse me, I'd like some time alone with my boyfriend."

"You're making a _huge_ mistake."

"No. You are. No one; and I mean no one; cross a Riddle, and lives to tell the tale." She turned on her heels; and stormed from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Magical Charm

By: Dragon's That Fly

M&C

Chapter: Seven

Title: All I Want For Christmas

Rating: M

M&C

Disclaimer: I only own: Carolina (Carrie) Riddle; Michele Merrill; Isobel Jameson; the plot; and other unrecognizable characters from the world Harry Potter.

M&C

Author's Note: Tell me what you think, please.

M&C

Christmas Eve I had spent in the common room, with my friends. I'd told Michele that I'd come to him, on Christmas day; and spend Christmas Day, and Boxing Day, with him, and the boys.

25th of December '08

Christmas Day

The snow had begun to fall on the first of the month; and it, still, fell on Christmas day. Some of the students had gone home for their Christmas break, but I'd told my parents, and brother, that I wanted to stay with Michele, and my friends, this Christmas.

The alarm hadn't gone off yet, but it was due to in, about, 10 minutes. I padded, carefully, into the bathroom. I washed my face, soothingly; and showered.

I walked back into the room; and sat down on my bed. I dotted, then smoothed, eye-crème, under my eyes; and face-crème, on my face. I smoothed, liquid, foundation on, smoothly. I, delicately, lined my eyes with, thin, black liner; and curled my lashes with, voluminous, black mascara. With swipe of gloss. And a, chic, braided updo.

I dressed, in; a Juicy Couture Striped cotton-jersey white-and-grey-and-red dress; DKNY Quinn metallic patent-leather and suede black-and-golden pumps.

Defence classroom

I walked into the classroom; and up to the office. "Morning! Happy Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," they replied. Michele walked over to me; gently, kissing my lips.

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Excellent. The boys and I are going into Hogsmeade, after lunch; but someone wants to see you."

"Alright." I trusted Michele, so I wouldn't argue.

After Lunch

I stayed in Michele's 'living space'. I didn't have to wait more the five minutes; before the door into the 'living space' opened, and Faye Grant walked in. I sighed, "Wasn't I obvious enough?"

"I don't want to fight. You, obvious, love Michele. Can we talk?"

"Half an hour." She took the seat next to me; and sighed.

"Thank you." She looked down at her hands; and sighed. "I made a mistake. A horrible mistake. And I know I'm paying the price for it. When I met Michele, we were young, we were in love; and so I agreed to marry him, when he asked. When Noah was born, he was – and still remains – a good father; when Antony came, something changed between us. He became consumed with his work; and I, with mine. That's when I met Edgar. We were just friends, you know; and when things got worse with Michele, he was there to pick up the pieces. I don't blame Michele; but I couldn't do it anymore, nor could he. I see that you love; and you can give him what I didn't. I overreacted the day we met; and I'm sorry."

"I did also. I'm a Riddle," I explained, "We're very possessive of those we love. And, Merlin, I love Michele Merton, with everything I am. I'm sorry."

"Love is not a sin."

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you. Thank you for cradling my children, when I am not here; and loving the man who has been hurt _time_, and time, again. I should go. Edgar will begin to wonder where I've been."

"Alright. Thank you, Faye."

"And you, Carolina."

The return of the three Merrill males

I'd been sitting staring at the space Faye, once sat; when the three Merrill males came in. Michele took the seat where Faye had sat; and I smiled, softly, at him. "Dad, Toni and I are just going to the library."

"Thank you, boys." I heard the door click shut, behind them; and sighed. "Look at me." He, gently, took my face in his hand. "Do not be sad, for it breaks my heart when you, my love."

"I love you."

"As I love you?"

"I'm _in_ love with you."

"And I with you, my darling."

"Every moment of everyday."

"Every breath you take."

"Unconditionally, and irrevocably."

"Everlasting, and eternally."

"Come here." I, gently, stroked his cheek. I ran my fingers through his hair; and closed my eyes. I, gently, touched my lips to his. "I love you." I snaked my arm around his neck; and he stroked touched my hip. I let my hand that was touching his cheek, fall to his shirt; gently, beginning to unbutton his shirt. "So much," I breathed. I flipped the shirt off his body. I traced the contours of his chest; and abs. I pushed him backwards. "My turn." I straddled his hips; and kissed his lips. He pushed my dress upwards; while exploring my body. He, slowly, idolizing my body, unclipped my bra. I undid his trousers; and he kicked them off, irritably. "Look at me."

"I love you."

"I love you, also." I smiled, softly.

"So angelic." He said, hypnotically. I, slowly, let him slip into me.

"So perfect." I stilled. "So pure."

I lay my head on his chest; and listened to his heartbeat, lulling me to sleep, for just awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

Magical Charm

By: Dragon's That Fly

M&C

Chapter: Eight

Title: Questions Asked

Rating: M

M&C

Disclaimer: I only own: Carolina (Carrie) Riddle; Michele Merrill; Isobel Jameson; the plot; and other unrecognizable characters from the world Harry Potter.

M&C

Author's Note: Tell me what you think, please.

M&C

01st of January '09

New Years Day

"Happy New Year." I, gently, kissed Michele; as the fireworks were set off.

"And you, my love," he said, into our conjoined lips. I pecked his lips, softly; and wound my arms around his waist, watching the fireworks. Mione, and Toby, were not to far away; and I smiled – the two most bookish Hogwarts students, with their _hot_ teacher-boyfriends'.

We walked back to his rooms, at a, generally, slow pace. "Darling?"

"My love?"

"I've been thinking."

"That's a _very_ dangerous pass-time, babe." I joked.

"About us, sweetheart."

"What about us?"

"I spoke with Prof. Dumbledore; and he's quite pleased with the idea; but now I need to know what you think. Move in with me? Please."

"Michele!" I clapped my hand over my mouth, in shock. "Yes!"

"Albus reasons that our relationship is in the right space; and I think he's right."

"I love you."

"I love you, also, darling."

"And _I_ wanted to chat to you about a few things, also."

"My love?" He warned.

"In the summer I think you, and the boys, should meet my family. We'll be staying at the house, in Trafalgar Square; so the boys can travel in and out of London, as they please."

"We'd love to. Have you asked your parents?"

"Long along, my love. They're most anxious to meet _you_; and are _dying_ to meet the boys."

"I'd like that, my darling. I'd like that very much. I want to do this the proper way, sweetheart."

"I know." I, gently, stroked his cheek.

"I'll speak to the boys; and we'll organize things with Faye."

"I'll organize things with Faye; we should have tea."

"You, and tea, my darling."

"It is my obsession, my love."

"And student-teacher romance novels."

"_That_, my love, was _entirely_ your fault."

"Your obsession with me, you mean, darling."

"Whatever tickles your fancy."

"I know _ many_ things that could."

"For now, my love, we need sleep; c'mon." He locked the door behind me; and carried ne, bridal-style, into the bedroom.

The first lights from the day came through the windows; and I smiled, softly, in my semi-sleep state. I turned away from Michele; and lay on my back. "Good," yawn, "morning, darling."

"Hey." I rolled onto one elbow.

I rubbed his face, sleepily; and reached, behind, to get his glasses. "So beautiful." He, carefully, fixed his glasses – the single most sexiest thing a man, in my opinion, could _ever_ do. "Let us relax today, darling."

"Unless, my love, you have other ideas of moving my things from the tower; then sure."

"You're wicked, babe."  
"I wonder where I get it from." I giggled. "C'mon. Shower."

We walked into the bathroom. He, sensuously, rolled my t-shirt off; placing a, soft, kiss on my jugular. He hooked his finger in the waistband of my pyjama trousers; and ripped them away. "So exquisite." He kicked off his boxers; and we climbed into the shower. He, fervently, passed me up against the shower wall; and kissed my lips, fiercely. I wound my legs around his waist – giving him fire with fire. "So _gorgeously_ passionate." I gasped; as he, roughly, took my body. "So angelic." Roughly, claiming my body, inch by inch.

He let me down; and leant his head on the wall. "I love you." He smiled.

"As I love you. C'mon." we showered, silently – recovering from our experience.

I dressed, in: a Bird By Juicy Couture stripped wool-jersey black-and-white top; Dolce & Gabbana cropped peony-printed mid-rise crème-and-pink-floral skinny jeans; Converse Chuck Taylor All Star sequined pink sneakers.

Later That Day

We sat by the fireplace, looking out towards the setting sun. I smiled, softly; we'd had a long, and strenuous, day; and just relaxing together was, perfect.

I lay my head, in his lap; and summoned a book from his, many, shelves. "You tired?"

"Hmm. You?"

"Bit." He, gently, ran his fingers through my curls; and sighed. "I love you, Carolina Riddle; and I shall forever."

"I love _you_, Michele Merrill; and I shall eternally."


	9. Chapter 9

Magical Charm

By: Dragon's That Fly

M&C

Chapter: Nine

Title: Cupid's Arrow

Rating: M

M&C

Disclaimer: I only own: Carolina (Carrie) Riddle; Michele Merrill; Isobel Jameson; the plot; and other unrecognizable characters from the world Harry Potter.

M&C

Author's Note: Tell me what you think, please.

M&C

14th of February '09

Valentine's Day

December rolled into January, and returned to school, and working – our arses off. January then rolled into February – the month of love – and today was the Valentine's Day.

I'd been staying with Michele for one month, one week, and six days. The boys came whenever they could; but Michele soon told them off about always coming when they work to do, and exams to learn for. So they came, but not as frequently. I devised the, perfect, studying timetable; so I could have time for a life, unlike most of the Hogwarts inhabitants.

M&C

I sat with the lamp on, in the lounge of the 'living space'. I hadn't been able to get something last night; and Michele had, practically, dragged me to bed. So, now, here I was, reading before the light had chosen to break the dawn. I heard the bedroom door, creek, open; and looked at Michele, over my shoulder. "You're up early, darling?"

"I needed answers."

"Ah." He rubbed his eye, behind his glasses; and stretched. "You needn't worry about it, darling. You're the smartest student, aside from your brother, and Albus, to attend Hogwarts; you can look later. Come to bed, sweet."

"I'm not tired, Michele."

"Please." I looked at him over my shoulder; and sighed. "Five minutes, and I'll come back."

"Then I'll wait."

"No, no, no! You go back."

"No, love; you come with me, or I wait."

"Fine." I flipped my books shut; and walked behind Michele, into the room. "You're evil. Hindering a students studying."  
"When that student is my girlfriend, darling, I think I have every right. You need sleep, darling, you're smart enough for these exams, and you'll do _just_ fine." he rolled onto his side; and stroked my cheek. "Please don't be angry. I love you; and all this cramping isn't good for you, sweetheart."

"I know. It's the Riddle gene, I guess."

"Perhaps. Happy," yawn, "Valentine's Day, my darling."

"And you." He swung his arm over my hip; and we fell back into sleep, together.

The light from outside came through the curtains; and I yawned, sleepily. I rubbed my eyes; and stretched. "Morning," Michele said, softly.

"Hey." I ran my fingers through my curls; and stretched, again.

"Do you want me to massage it, darling?"

"Yeah. A bit, please."

"After the shower, darling; I'll ask Dobby to bring up breakfast."

"Alright. I have a few things to talk to you about."

"As usual, darling." He kissed my nose, affectionately. He reached behind him for his glasses. He, carefully, fixed them; and smiled.

"Better?"

"Much, sweetness." Kissing my lips, softly. "C'mon."

I walked into the bathroom, while Michele went to make some coffee. I washed my face, soothingly; then showered.

I sat down at the dressing table. I smoothed, eye-crème, under my eyes; and face-crème, on my face. I put, liquid, foundation on, smoothly. With a sliver of liner; and a coating of mascara. And a swipe of gloss. Pulling my hair into a, sweet, side chignon.

I dressed, in: a Girl. By Band Outsiders knitted cotton-blend and silk-satin dress; Wolford 10 denier back-seam black tights; Giuseppe Zanotti canvas and leather black-and-white-and-yellow sling-backs.

… therefore the primary step of the Animagus transformation is, vitally, important.

"My love." I looked up at Michele; and smiled, guilty.

"I had to."

He sighed, playfully. "Such a workaholic. I have half a mind to whisk you off your feet; and never let you near another book again."

"That, my love, would be the _ultimate_ crime."

"If you say so. But, love, it's Valentine's Day; we should be out being a couple. Gallivanting about London; having dinner, together; watching a movie, going to the club, whatever; not sitting her revising for an exam, which is in _May_."

"Alright. I found answer, so I'm fine."

"Good. We'll have some breakfast; then I'll give you a massage; then we can leave."

"Ok. I love you."

"And I love you, my sweetheart." Kissing my forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Magical Charm

By: Dragon's That Fly

M&C

Chapter: Ten

Title: Junior!

Rating: M

M&C

Disclaimer: I only own: Carolina (Carrie) Riddle; Michele Merrill; Isobel Jameson; the plot; and other unrecognizable characters from the world Harry Potter.

M&C

Author's Note: Tell me what you think, please.

M&C

For the last week I'd been, violently, sick; with stomach flu – well … that's what _I_ thought. Michele had made me stay in bed, for the last four days; and insisted on waiting on me, hand and foot; and said that if I was not better by Friday, I was going to the infirmary. I'd whined, and bitched, about it; but then _finally_ consented for this pleading.

25th of June '09

Today was Friday; and the, strange bout of, stomach flu hadn't stopped. I padded through to the bathroom; and emptied out last night's dinner. "Babe?"

"You don't need to see this."

"C'mon, my love. Let me in. Please."

"Michele -"

"No. Please."

"Fine." I flicked my wand; and sat down on the toilet seat. "In the top drawer of the dresser, Michele, there's a box of – of tampons; bring them to me."

"Ok."

"Thanks." Something in the back of my mind had been nagging me to look for the box, for days; but I had dismissed it. He bought the box; and I stood up, slowly. Full. Brand new.

"My love?"

Nothing.

"Sweetheart?"

Nothing.

"Babe?"

"I need to see Madam Pomfrey; it's urgent."

"Alright, my love."

"I'm going to shower."

"Do you -"

"Make me a cup of tea, please." I smiled.

"Alright, babe. I love you."

"And I love you."

I flicked the door closed, behind him; and walked to the basin. I washed my face, trying to relax myself; and showered, soothingly, rejuvenating the pours of my skin.

I walked into the bedroom – finding it deserted. I sat down at the dressing table. I dotted, then smoothed, eye-crème, under my eyes; and face-crème, on my face. I smoothed, liquid, foundation on. Then, methodically, lined my eyes with liner; and coated my lashes with mascara. With a, soft, pink lip. Leaving my hair loose, over my shoulders, with a middle parting.

I dressed, in: an Alexander McQueen pleated fine-jersey dress; and Bernardo links leather and chain T-bar dark-brown (almost black) sandals.

The Infirmary

"Carrie dear, how wonderful it is to see you; though Michele sounded worried."

"I've had stomach flu, for a week, ma'am."

"Oh? Where is Michele, now?"

"With No, and Toni, ma'am."

"Of course. Come sit, dear. Now, tell me from the beginning. Symptoms?"

"Nausea. Vomiting. Cravings -"

"Cravings?"

"Yes. I've been craving peanut butter, ma'am."

"Now, Carrie, I've told you, it's Poppy."

"Sorry." I blushed.

"Peanut butter you say?"

"And chicken."

"Carrie…" she paused, "You and Michele are in a steady relationship, right?"

"Yes, Poppy."

"And you're … quite intimate?"

"Yes."

"Safely?"

"No, Poppy."

"I should run the test then, my dear; you needn't be worried. A child is a gift, Carrie; and you will be an exceptional mother."

"I know. I just don't want people to think me a bad person for sleeping with a man that has children, practically, my age."

"People opinions have little value, dear; you are strong, and you will persevere."

"Thank you."

"Well, my dear, the test came back positive; so you are indeed a mother, my dear, and Michele is, definitely, the father. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Poppy, so much. I should go find him; and tell them all."

"Yes, dear. Congrats, dear."

"Thank you, again."

Defence classroom

I found the three Merrill's chatting, softly; and I smiled. "Well … he good news is that I don't have stomach flu; but … I'm pregnant." I was waiting for some sort outburst.

"Carrie!" Both boys looked at me, in, absolute, awe; and I smiled. "Dad!" Toni, slowly, came to me; and, gently, placed his hand on my belly.

"Hi in there; I'm your brother, I'm Toni."


	11. Chapter 11

Magical Charm

By: Dragon's That Fly

M&C

Chapter: Eleven

Title: The Old and The New

Rating: M

M&C

Disclaimer: I only own: Carolina (Carrie) Riddle; Michele Merrill; Isobel Jameson; the plot; and other unrecognizable characters from the world Harry Potter.

M&C

Author's Note: Tell me what you think, please.

M&C

26th of June '09

The sun rose, sluggishly, over the Scottish mountains; and I yawned, drowsily. "Good morning, darling."

"Hello. You nervous."

"A bit."

"You needn't be. My parents are the warmest of host; and Tom's just Tom, he'll size you up though."

"If you say so. I think we should have breakfast in the hall, before we head off to the train, darling."

"Alright. I need to have some time with the other; or they'll claim you're the devil who stole me away – which is, partially, true seeing you have stolen my heart." I winked; climbing, slowly, out of bed.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you, too. Oh! – I've made plans for Faye to come around next week, for luncheon."

"Alright, my sweet. I'll make you a cup of tea."

"Thank you. You're so sweet."

I walked into the bathroom. I washed my face, soothingly; then showered.

I walked into the bedroom; and sat down at the dressing table. I smoothed, eye-crème, under my eyes; and then face-crème, on my face. I put, liquid, foundation on, smoothly. Then lined my eyes with black liner, stopping a centimetre away from the outer corner; running black shadow over the lines drawn, with a brush; and curled my lashes, with black mascara. With a red lip. Pulling my hair into d, French-style, plait.

I dressed, in: an Alexander McQueen Skeleton-weave fine-knit little white dress; Emilio Pucci two-tone suede gladiator blue sandals; and an Yves Saint Laurent roady woven straw and leather golden-and-brown hobo bag.

Great Hall

"How is my mummy-to-be doing?" Harry kissed my cheek, playfully.

"Just fine, Harry."

"And Junior?"

"Perfect, Harry."

"Good. You _must_ organize a dinner party, this summer. For our all our mates to meet daddy-to-be, for the third time."

"Yes, Harry. Ron, be a dear, and pass the jam."

"No problem." he smiled, happily.

"You're an angel. Oh! – hey, No!."

"Hey, Carrie. How are you feeling?"

"Perfect, No. Where is Mischief Number Two?"

"Oh his way in, with _another_ book."

"Mione fever," Harry chimed.

"Perhaps. Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Number One. How are feeling?"

"Fine."

"That's it, No." I grinned at my boyfriend's eldest. "Maybe you should waylay that confidence to your father." He, just, rolled his eyes; and went to his mates. "Typical boy."

"Hey," both, Ron, and Harry, exclaimed!

The Hogwarts Express

No, Toni, Michele, Harry, Mione, Ron, Izzy, and I found a, nice, cabin; at the back of the train. I sat with my head on Michele's shoulder; with my latest obsession _The Raven_ by Ebony Crow; while Michele read _The Flight_, the sequel, to _The Raven_. Harry had laughed, heartily; at our books. I sat up, straight, stretching my back, and neck. "Uncomfortable?"

"Bit." I rolled my shoulder.

"Give your back to me, darling." I turned to face, Izzy, who was on her iPhone; and Michele, gently, unknotted my back. "Better, darling?"

"Much. Thanks."

"No problem, darling." I kissed his cheek; and went back to reading.

King's Cross Station, London, UK

We left the train; and went to meet the Weasleys, and I introduced Michele, and the boys. Mrs. Weasley adored the boys, at first sight; and insisted we come for dinner, on evening. We said our goodbyes; and we went through to the muggle part of the station; to my parents, and Tom. I threw my arms around my brother; grinning, stupidly. "Merlin! I've missed you!"

"You, beautiful Carrie." He kissed my cheeks; and grinned, excitedly.

"Tommy. This is Michele."

"Tom Riddle; I feel as if I know you already, my sister has written, and spoken, of little else."

"Michele Merrill."

"Come. Do you follow Quidditch, Michele?"

"Indeed. The Bulgarian's are my game; you?"  
"Right on."

My mother linked out arms; and she smiled, softly, at me. "You look exquisite, darling. It suits you."

"Mother!"

"You will tell him?"

"Over dinner, mum."

"Good girl. He will most pleased, darling; though you are young, you are ready. I was; and you shall be, also."

"Thank you, mum."

"He is perfect, my love; and he will carry you, as if you were a, pure, gem."

"I trust him, mother; with everything I have."

"And he you, sweet child." She kissed my forehead; and smiled. "We are having a, light, chicken salad for dinner, darling."

"Thank you, mum."

"Don't say the words."


End file.
